Jimmy Timmy Power Hour/References
*This special is the only appearance of the Auto-Poofer. *This special defines A.J.'s lab as the greatest in Dimmsdale. *Timmy hypnotizes Mrs. Neutron into thinking she is Mighty Mom, Mrs. Turner's super hero alter-ego. *When meeting Jimmy , Cosmo and Wanda use a similar intro to that of Timmy in the pilot episode The Fairly Odd Parents!. *Vicky is seen driving the Striker Z from Engine Blocked. The reason why it looks beaten up in this episode because close to the end of Engine Blocked, the Striker Z got wrecked up after it fell off a cliff and crushed by a crusher in a junkyard. *Like Abra-Catastrophe!, Channel Chasers, School's Out!: The Musical, Fairy Idol, When Nerds Collide! and The Jerkinators!, an alternative version split into 3 parts also exists with redesigned title cards. This was primarily designed for international broadcasters such as the BBC, who sometimes aired the show inside another show (such as Dick and Dom inda Bungalow). However on occasion the BBC has aired the full length special as a separate program. *In the Crocker Cave, Mr. Crocker keeps a map of Fairy Sightings next to a map of Restraining Orders. It would seem he has restraining orders in all kinds of places. *Cosmo and Wanda are revealed to like poker in this episode. *This is the first episode to begin with the plot before the opening. *The O Entertainment logo and DNA logo are shown at the ending credits with the Frederator Studios logo combining both shows together. *This is the 3rd Nicktoons Crossover since the Rugrats Go Wild movie in 2003, which was a box office failure. *This is the only episode in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy to begin in Dimmsdale and then in Retroville. *Timmy breaks the fourth wall by saying that when he first appeared in Retroville, he wonders why he looks 3D (bulgy, as he prefers it). It will last that way all the way until The Jerkinators. **The same thing happened why Jimmy wonders when he first appeared in Dimmsdale why he looks 2D (flat, as some prefer it). That will last until The Jerkinators as well. *Cosmo and Wanda did not look CGI at the end of the episode. There is two possible reasons for this: **1. The producers did not know that they would make sequels, so they did not know that Cosmo and Wanda were going to appear in CGI. **2. The producers knew they were going to make sequels, so they decided not to spoil what CGI Cosmo and Wanda look like. with Albert Einstein]] * - When Jimmy says he was not Timmy, Sanjay claims to be Yogi Bear. This one of the only times a non-parody is used. * - The music heard when Mr. Crocker is threatening Jimmy with his substitution as Timmy is the theme of the game show. * - A.J. have a picture of him with the famous scientist. * David Copperfield and - In one intersection, two streets in Fairy World are named after these famous magicians. *''The Wizard of Oz'' - The appearance of A.J. and his clones as well as Cosmo's line "Pay no attention to the fairies operating the fudge-head suit" are references to the movie. * The Misfits - During his battle with Jimmy Neutron, Mr. Crocker references the song "Dust to Dust". * Scarface - After restoring the fairies' magic, Jimmy says "Say hello to my big glowing friend" which spoofs the line "Say hello to my little friend". * Nintendo Game Boy - The Game Buddy is a spoof of the hand-held gaming device. * Space Jam - After Jimmy tells Cosmo he isn't real Cosmo replies "If I weren't real could I do this? Or this?" This quote is the exact same words Bugs Bunny says to Michael Jordan when Jordan tells Bugs Bunny he isn't real. * The Simpsons - When Timmy appears in Jimmy's lab he notices that he is now "bulgy." This is a reference to the classic Treehouse of Horror VI short Homer3 where Homer says the same thing when he becomes 3D. *The straw in Timmy and Cindy's ice cream disappears and reappears. This goof was mentioned in the special 77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed!. *As noted in this episode, Hanna-Barbera exists in the the Fairly OddParents universe even though in Channel Chasers, HB's shows are parodied. *When Jimmy takes Cosmo's crown to make an electromagnetic field, a shot of the invention has Cosmo in the frame wearing a crown. *When Timmy was in A.J. lab, a picture of A.J. and Albert Einstein was seen but this picture is non-canon. As A.J. born in 1992 and Albert Einstein died in 1955, A.J. could not have participated in this picture with Albert Einstein since Einstein died before A.J. was born. *Timmy's wish defines Jimmy's lab as the greatest one in the universe, ''implying that Retroville and Dimmsdale are of the same universe, or maybe Cosmo and Wanda accidentally sent him to another universe. However, later in the special Timmy claims that he loves "''this" universe, implying that the two are separate universes. Timmy later asks Cindy if she has a camera capable of sending a picture to a parallel universe which is arguably the best definition of the two towns. Jimmy says "I not familiar with how you greet people in this Dimension.". This might not be a goof because Timmy says "I wish I was in the greatest lab in the universe." but he isn't specific on which universe. *Jimmy pours out the water in the fishbowl, but when he looks under the bed, it is back in the fishbowl. *Mr. Crocker unplugged the Big Wand and yet Fairy World did not fall into the Giant Bucket of Acid World. However, Mr. Crocker might have been the one that was keeping Fairy World levitating as he was using a weapon that allowed his wishes to be granted. *Timmy feels perfectly fine when he takes off the helmet, unlike when Jimmy was still a little dumb after he drained his brain in "Normal Boy". *When Jimmy turns Mr. Crocker back to normal with Jorgan's wand, Mr. Crocker is seen wearing his normal clothes, but when Jorgan is seen getting ready to "shred" Mr. Crocker he is back in his battle suit. *When Jimmy takes Cosmo's crown to create the electromagnet, Cosmo is still seen with his crown on his head. *In the first shot of the inside of the Science Fair, Mr. Crocker is on the stage, but when Principal Waxelplax explains what happened to Mr. Crocker, he is on the floor. *Timmy wishes for both Jimmy and Timmy to be in their hometowns. This creates two or three errors. **1. The two should not have been able to interact as Cosmo and Wanda should have just poofed Jimmy into Retroville and Timmy into Dimmsdale. **2. The portal that Jimmy came from and Timmy was going to was Fairy World, not Dimmsdale. **3. Depending on one's definition of a hometown, it is possible that Jimmy should have been sent to his birth town, which is most likely not Retroville because in "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius", Cindy reveals that Jimmy Neutron moved to Retroville. *When Jimmy and Timmy shake hands, the two hand animations don't overlap like an actual handshake should. *When Mr. Crocker slams open Timmy's door, the door slams to the continuation of the same wall that the door is on. However, when Mr. Crocker shows that he has the Teleporting Game Buddy, the door is on a perpendicular wall. **Also how did Crocker break into Timmy's house without meeting Mr. and/or Mrs. Turner, when he should've broken in through the window? ***Probably he disguised himself, or just he knew that Timmy's parents are nitwits so he used an excuse to get to Timmy's room. *Retroville shows up on the Game Buddy before Jimmy presses any buttons. *When Mr. Crocker shows that he has the Teleporting Game Buddy, Retroville is not shown on the Game Buddy's screen. *In the scene where Carl and Sheen meet Timmy, Goddard is shown in the background. Goddard's ear is not leaking. However, when Goddard is shown to start feeling the effects of the Decimator game, his ear is leaking again. *When Timmy is looking through Jimmy's inventions in his lab he finds the shrink ray and tests it out as he does it the remote shrinks too despite it not shrinking with its test subject in numerous The Adventures Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius episodes *Cindy's arms appear to clip through her shirt various times throughout the episode, notably whenever she goes to kiss Timmy Category:References Category:Season 4 Category:Trivia Category:Season 4 trivia pages Category:Episodes